videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros.
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2013-12-23 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer (per Wi-Fi) |Medien = Speicherkarte |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins |Nachfolger = Super Mario 3D Land }} ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Nintendo und eines der vielen Super Mario-Games. Des weiteren ist es möglich, per Nintendo Wi-Fi mit anderen Spielern zu spielen.Own user-experience by S17, other informations are taken out of the official playing manual left|200px Eine Besonderheit an diesem Game ist die, dass es zwar in 2D ist, jedoch wurden einige Elemente, darunter auch die Charaktere selbst, dreidimensional Polygon gerendert, was beim Spieler einen 2.5 D-Effekt hinterlässt, vgl. Bild links | accessdate= 2011-10-08}}. Gameplay Gespielt werden kann entweder Mario oder dessen Bruder Luigi. Während des Spielens wird im oberen Bildschirm des Nintendo DS-Systems das aktuelle Level angezeigt, während im unteren Bildschirm der Fortschritt im Level an Hand eines Balkens gezeigt wird. Dies ist vergleichbar mit der Fortschrittsanzeige in Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente: Der Pfad des Feuers. Des Weiteren gibt es in jedem Level - genau wie im Sequel New Super Mario Bros. Wii - drei Sternmünzen zu sammeln. Sammelt man alle drei, bekommt man im Haus eines Toads etwas. Des Weiteren ist es auch möglich, Luigi anstatt Mario zu spielen. Dies geht folgendermaßen: # gewünschte Speicherdatei markieren # L und R (Schultertasten) gedrückt halten # A drücken (Datei auswählen) Es sollte anschließend Luigi zu hören sein, dann kann man ihn spielen. Nach vollständigem Abschluss des Spiels kann man im Hauptmenü (wo man die Spieldateien auswählt) auf Start drücken und anschließend folgende Tastenkombination eingeben, um den "Challenge-Modus" freizuschalten: L, R, L, R, X, X, Y, Y Wurde die obrige Eingabe betätigt, so erscheint ein Fenster mit folgendem Inhalt:Dieser Text ist, genau wie bei allen anderen Super Mario-Games auch bei der dt. Version in Englisch. Dieser Modus ist anschließend bei allen Welten verfügbar, wo sich im Touchscreen-Bereich ein gelber Pfeil auf rotem Hintergrund befindet. In diesem Modus kann man die Welten erneut durchspielen, jedoch kann man nicht mehr zurückgehen, d.h., dass man nur so weit zurückgehen kann, wie der aktuelle Spielbildschirm anzeigt. Interessant ist, dass die oben genannte Tastenkombi vor jedem Spiel eingegeben werden muss, wenn man in diesem Modus spielen will. Handlung Auch in diesem Super Mario-Game wird Prinzessin Peach entführt, und zwar von Bowser Jr. Mario eilt zur Rettung und so trifft er im letzten Level der ersten Welt Bowser, welchen er besiegen muss, indem er ihn mit einem Trick in die kochende Lava unterhalb der Brücke im Schloss wirft, worauf nur mehr ein Skelett übrig bleibt. Mario kämpft sich durch und trifft im letzten Level der letzten Welt auf Bowser Jr., der sogleich das Skelett seines Vaters wiederbelebt. Auch diesen wandelnden Untoten muss Mario besiegen, indem er das Skelett in ein tiefes Loch fallen lässt. Daraufhin flieht Bowser Jr. und reanimiert seinen Vater in einer stärkeren Form und jetzt gehen beide gemeinsam auf Mario los, aber dieser kann sich erneut erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen. Schließlich befreit Mario Prinzessin Peach. Anschließend laufen die Credits ab. Level Ganz wie die ersten Spiele seiner Art hat auch dieses insgesamt acht Welten, welche es zu durchwandern gilt, wobei es im ganzen über 80 einzelne Level sind. Dabei sind ebenfalls wieder goldene und bronzene Münzen zu sammeln und in den Burgen Bowser Jr. zu besiegen, der bei drei Burgen seinen Vater zu Hilfe ruft, um Prinzessin Peach zu retten. Speziell sind auch jene Bonuslevel, in denen sich das Geschehen nicht auf dem Top-Screen, sondern auf dem Touch-Screen abspielt. Diese Level sind speziell in der Welt Nr. 3 vorzufinden. Es gibt auch zwei Welten (4 und 7), die nicht direkt zu erreichen sind. Diese können nur erreicht werden, wenn in den jeweiligen vorigen Burglevels (die letzten Level in den Welten 2 und 5) mit Mini-Mario abgeschlossen werden. Bei allen anderen Mario-Formen rennt dieser einfach weiter in die nächste Welt, als Mini-Mario aber fällt er zunächst durch einen kleinen Spalt und kann dann in Welt 4 oder 7 gehen. Menüs Es gibt insgesamt vier Menüs: * Mario ** Ein Einzelspielerspiel. Steuere Mario durch zahlreiche Level, um Prinzessin Peach zu retten. * Mario Vs. Luigi ** Ein Zwei-Spieler-Spiel, in dem du gegen einen Freund antrittst. Ihr steuert Mario und Luigi und versucht, möglichst viele Große Sterne zu erbeuten. Es können hier diverse Einstellungen getätigt werden. * Minispiele ** Eine Vielzahl von Minispielen für bis zu vier Spieler (entweder eine Karte pro Spieler oder eine Karte für alle Spieler), welche nach Genres wie Action, Table, etc geordnet sind. * Optionen ** Einstellungen für Sound und Steuerung. Steuerung Die Spielsteuerung erfolgt grundsätzlich durch das Steuerkreuz (Bewegungen) und die Knöpfe (Hüpfen und Rennen). Wie die Knöpfe genau belegt sind, ist im Optionen-Menü des Spiels einstellbar. Des Weiteren kann der Kartenbildschirm durch Drücken der L- und R-Taste nach links oder rechts verschoben werden. Mario beherrscht folgende Aktionen: * Laufen, Rennen * Ducken * Springen und angreifen * Stampfattacke * Wandsprung * Doppel-, Dreifachsprung * Rutschen * Schwimmen * Objekte aufnehmen und werfen * An Gittern klettern * Schleichen, Hängen * an Seilen schwingen * an Gitter schlagen * Drehtüren verwenden Power-Up's Auch hier gibt es wieder diverse Items oder Power-Up's, die dem Spieler auf seiner Reise durch die Level helfen. Diese sind: Nach Beenden des Spiels Hat man das Spiel beendet (Welt 8-große Burg geschafft), wird ein neues Toad-Haus freigeschaltet, welches sich am Anfang der Weltübersicht in Welt 1 befindet. In diesem Haus kann man sich neue Backgrounds kaufen (durch Sternmünzen). Vorher laufen jedoch noch die Credits auf dem Touchscreen ab, während auf dem Topscreen Ausschnitte aus allen Levels zu sehen sind. Sind diese Credits weg, erscheint ein Wartebildschirm, auf dem die Kombination angegeben ist, mit der man Luigi spielen kann (L+R+A). Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Super Mario Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:2006